wazybaconfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Emmerich
Roland Emmerich is a film director and a national hero. Raised in Nazi Germany, Roland had a tough upbringing in his home town is Clicheville but soon came to be Germany's second Fuhrer after the Germans won the war. After being fired from his day job by his boss, Jesus, Roland moved on to greater things. Roland made this pile of crap called The Noah's Ark Principle, which was so unbombastic, it doesn't get a page. He soon mastered the way of the bombast, creating movies such as Moon 44. During the filming of Moon 44, Roland met the first of many lovers, Dean Devlin. They later co-wrote/stole the script for Stargate. Roland looked up to Dean Devlin as Dean was Roland's bombast master and had taught him many of the skills necessary to make a gritty, goofy movie. They also wrote Independence Day which emitted so much bombast that it got an Academy Award. Albeit an Academy Award which was met to a meagre clap. This was a turning point for Roland. He knew that know he had overpowered his master in the ways of bombasticity. He then wrote blockbuster Godzilla which unlike his other films lacked the bombast, grittiness and goofiness to hold up. He then reached a low point in his career with his least bombastic film yet, The Patriot. Roland was at new lows. Dean had abandoned him and all hope seemed to be lost. The uprising of the second lover emerged, mentioned in the The Bible Prequel Trilogy as the 'Kloser of the Gates', Harald Kloser! This man was so bombastic. He composed the soundtrack for the Day After Tomorrow which marked a welcome return to the bombast formula that we were all used to. He then returned to critical acclaim with 10000BC, this time written by the Klose. It was clear a bond was forming. He then co-wrote 2012 with Harald Kloser which blew every other film out of the water, it won a Saturn Award. He then made White House Down, is making Stonewall and will make The Stargate Trilogy and Independence Day Forever and Independence Day III: Revenge of Jeff Goldblum. He's also co-writing Singularity with Harry K and Spenser Cohen. Singularity will either be released in 2024 (Singularity For 2024) or in 2015 (Project X 2024) Background Nazi leader, conspiracy theorist, LGBT dude, film maker, innovator. Roland is all these things. He is also the Master of Disaster and Bombast Master. Roland is currently 58, has a bombasticity of ∞ and a hunk worthiness of ∞. Appearances The Bible, The Quran, The Bible II: Jesus Strikes Back, The Bible III: The Battle Begins, The Bible IV: Reckoning (admittedly the worst in the series), The Bible V: Fury of the Jehovah, The Bible VI: Reawakening, The Jewish Version of the Bible, Soviet Handbook, History of Nazi Germany, The Bible Prequel Trilogy, Ken Ham: Life in Communist America, Half Life 2 Trivia Roland makes good popcorn movies. Many consider him the next Kubrick. Many praise him for his leadership of Nazi Germany during the period of 1978-1984.